A New Dawn, A New Beginning
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Book 1 of 4. The past returns to haunt Vejita in this pre-Cell saga series. How will Vejita deal with these new intruders to earth, and what do these three mysterious figures want? My first ever fanfic, re-written!


**Title:** _A New Dawn, A New Beginning_

**Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley

**Category:** Anime - _"Dragonball Z"_

**Genre:** General

**Rating:** PG-13 - Violence

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _"Dragonball Z"_.

**Author's Note:** There are a lot of author's notes at the end of the chapter. Please see them if you're interested!

* * *

_**DRAGONBALL Z**_

_**THE "NEW DAWN" SERIES**_

* * *

It was a brisk spring day.

The wind was blowing slightly as two warriors battled on a rock plane.

Vejita and Goku had been sparring since the sun had risen hours ago. Gohan and Kuririn looked on in fascination at the sheer determination of the two Saiya-jin warriors.

Suddenly however, out of nowhere, hysterical laughter erupted from the sky.

The two Saiya-jin looked up, as did Gohan and Kuririn, to see a rather strange woman.

She had shoulder length dirty blond hair and light green eyes. The 'strange' thing about her however, was that, she was wearing the armor of a Saiya-jin...

* * *

_**BOOK I**_

_**A NEW DAWN, A NEW BEGINNING**_

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

**Sparring Gone Wrong!**

**The Ones Who Landed Without Invitation!**

* * *

Shock, plain and simple, was etched into the expressions of those assembled. In truth, not a single one of the warriors had been prepared for such an intrusion into their battles.

Especially by a woman sporting the armor of Freezer's organization.

"Oi! Where… where did she come from?!" Kuririn stuttered, looking to Gohan in astonishment. {[( Hey! )]}

"Wa…. wakaranai…" the kid replied, his eyes wide in obvious shock. "I didn't even detect her power... but… but it's incredibly strong!" {[( I… I don't know… )]}

However, the sparring onlookers were not the only ones in awe over this new development. In truth, Goku was somewhat stunned speechless, and only the Saiya-jin Ouji himself could break the stupor that held his mind at the intrusion.

"Dare ka?" {[( Who are you? )]}

The woman began to laugh, the sound rising in volume until it was nearly hysterical. "I must say…" she spoke darkly, her gaze fixed on the two previously sparring Saiya-jin, "You two put on quite a show."

As Vejita and Goku landed on solid ground once more, for both had been sparring mid-air before the interruption, the look of confusion on the Saiya-jin Ouji's face was simply too amusing for the woman.

Smirking, she continued on. "You don't remember me… do you, Vejita?" she asked.

All the warrior could do however, was stare blankly in astonishment at the woman.

'_Who the hell is she? She wears the same armor as I… but it can't be! Freezer's organization was destroyed!'_ Vejita thought, his dark eyes narrowing in scrutiny.

Sighing, the woman looked at the ouji as if he were trying her patience. "Think back, baka!" she outright ordered. "There were more then… weren't there? When you were an older child? After Vejitasei's destruction? Surely you haven't forgotten that Nappa and Raditsu weren't the ONLY ones at your side." {[( Idiot! )]}

For a moment, Goku simply watched Vejita. People who called him an idiot… usually had a death wish, after all. But as the moments ticked by, and the Saiya-jin Ouji did nothing…

"Masaka…" Vejita whispered, his narrowed gaze long gone and widened baffled eyes replaced the usual stern expression. "You… You can't be…" {[( That's impossible… )]}

He could not help it.

Try as Vejita might, the images that flashed through his mind, the phrases that had burned themselves into his memory… things he had tried so very hard to forget…

Flashing before his eyes, Vejita saw himself standing next to a girl, a young woman actually. The woman was clutching a child to her chest, though she was far too young, practically Vejita's own age, to have been the child's mother. Nevertheless, surrounded by Freezer's men, Vejita remembered himself taking a stand.

To protect…

But as soon as that memory played itself out in his troubled mind, another flashed forward to take its place, cementing itself in the Saiya-jin Ouji's consciousness once more.

This time, he saw that same young woman, older now, wondering… no… promising…

'_We'll rule together one day… won't we?'_ the woman had asked. _'When he's gone… it'll just be us… won't it?'_

"Ore… ore wa… yakusoku…" {[( I… I… the promise… )]}

"Soshite… ano yakusoku o mamonakatta." The woman spoke coldly, arms crossed over her chest as she stared at the Saiya-jin Ouji. "I take it, Vejita… that you finally remember me now." {[( And… you never kept that promise. )]}

Blinking in recognition, Gohan suddenly realized that this woman's appearance… could complicate things. Vejita had already become one of those protecting the Earth. If she were an acquaintance from his past…

"Of course I remember you, Marori." Vejita replied, seemingly back to his usual arrogant self. Arms crossed over his chest, mirroring the woman's posture, the Saiya-jin Ouji tilted his chin up, challenging this newcomer openly with his stance. "The question is, however… where have you been all this time?"

Marori smirked in reply, "Oh… around. I can see what you've been up to… impressive really… I suppose I have this man to thank for Freezer's downfall?" she asked, looking over to Goku suddenly.

Son Goku blinked, raising one finger to point at himself. "Boku?" he asked, rather confused by this. "Iie iie!" the man smiled. "I only helped out. Trunks was the real hero of that battle." {[( Me? )]} {[( No no! )]}

Quickly, Vejita shot the other warrior a look that spoke one word quite plainly.

Urusai. {[( Shut up )]}

Swallowing quickly, though he seemed to be laughing at himself, Goku butted out of the conversation.

After all, it did not really concern him…

Sighing, Marori's attention returned to Vejita, though this action was short lived. She was soon looking around, admiring the scenery and, for all outward appearances, simply taking everything in.

"Well, Vejita… You promised to rule once he was gone...." the woman smirked, looking back to the Saiya-jin Ouji once more. "This planet is suitable for my needs… what do you say? Ready to destroy and conquer?"

Vejita scoffed at this, his posture reflecting how absurd he thought the idea. "Believe me, Marori. I've tried conquering this pathetic planet." He spoke, unaware that the woman was walking straight toward him. "However, I seem to be constantly running into obstacles, and…"

Before Vejita could finish his sentence, Marori was kissing him.

Unable to react, Vejita froze. In fact, Goku froze as well, struck dumb by the act. Gohan and Kuririn were hardly any better off, though it seemed that the monk's jaw might hit the forest floor at any moment.

Stepping back, Marori stared up at Vejita for a long moment, gauging his reaction. She tilted her head to the side slightly, squinting those green eyes before smirking darkly.

"There's someone else…"

"Did you come alone?" Vejita asked, trying to divert the conversation topic away from Bulma and his son.

Seeming to put aside that information for later, Marori nodded. "Of course not, though at the moment I have. My companions should be along any minute now."

"I doubt you brought enough strength." The Saiya-jin Ouji teased, regaining his haughty composure. "After all you…"

The woman began to laugh, a sound that interrupted anything Vejita had been about to say. "You never failed before, oh mighty Saiya-jin Ouji." She teased back mercilessly, tugging on the man's ego. "I guess there's a first time for anything."

"I hardly failed." Vejita quickly replied, his ire evident in the sudden tensing of his muscles. "I will conquer this world in time."

Shaking her head, Marori appeared to be laughing softly once more. "A true ouji… through and through… aren't you, Vejita?" smirking, she continued. "You let your pride get in the way. It's a deterrent, you know."

As the woman continued to laugh, holding Vejita's attention with her mocking tone, Gohan perked up. The youth turned, staring off into the distance above the treetops. Eyes widening, he seemed to be the only one able to sense them…

"Otousan! Kuririn-san!" he exclaimed, pointing in the direction of such powerful ki. "Futari de!" {[( Father! )]} {[( Two of them! )]}

As the warriors turned to look, Vejita smirked slightly. "Yuujin ka?" he asked sarcastically. {[( Your friends? )]}

Marori simply smiled, nodding in agreement.

They were certainly friends indeed…

"You may remember one of them, Vejita. In fact… I guarantee it…" she smirked, watching his reaction carefully.

The wind gusted, revealing two figures, both who easily descended from the sky to stand on either side of Marori.

To her left, was a young man. Nothing seemed remarkable about him, save for his maroon cat-like eyes. He was taller than Marori, his ears pointed at the tips, though hidden quite well by a crop of unruly brown hair. Unlike the other two however… he did not wear the armor associated with those under Freezer's toppled domain, and he seemed to be a bit too lithe for a fighter.

But it was the other, the woman on Marori's right, that caught Vejita's immediate attention. The Saiya-jin Ouji's mind ceased to function, his body stilling to simple automatic responses.

Long dark brown hair blew in the wind as this new woman stood, mirroring Vejita's earlier arrogant posture perfectly. Her dark brown eyes glinted with an unreadable desire… and the tail that curled around her waist twitched ever so slightly.

Clad in the same armor as Marori, this new woman…

Was a Saiya-jin!

"Masaka…" Vejita whispered, half tempted to take a step back as he fought desperately to keep his lungs breathing. {[( Impossible… )]}

Few things had ever shocked him so bad… but this was certainly one of them.

"Allow me to introduce my companions." Marori spoke, her smile dark and amused as she took in Vejita's bewildered reactions. "The young man on my left… is Po-ar, a warrior from Tarnbsei and under direction command of Taishou no Tarnbsei." {[( The General of Tarnbsei )]}

Goku frowned, looking at the group. He realized that Vejita was hardly in a position to ask the question burning in his own mind… and so, he spoke up.

"Taishou wa… dare?" the warrior asked, obviously perplexed. {[( Who… is the General? )]}

"Funny you should ask that." The dark haired woman remarked, her glinting gaze settling on Vejita. "That would be me… Heika Aled Tarnb-sama no rikugun no taishou... Ashuri Taishou." Her smirk grew even more. {[( The general of His Majesty, Aled Tarnb's army… General Ashuri. )]}

"Hisashiburi… Vejita Ouji…" {[( It's been a while… Prince Vejita… )]}

* * *

**TSUZUKU…  
{[( To Be Continued… )]}**

* * *

**NEXT TIME!**

New faces are met, and past ones revealed.

However, this newest threat that Earth faces may very well have come from Vejita's own past.

Determined to defend the Earth against this new menace, can the Dragonball Z gang muster up the power to fight, or will there be betrayal from within?

Find out who the first casualty of war is, in the exciting next installment of, _"A New Dawn, A New Beginning"!_

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

Oi = Hey!  
Wa… wakaranai… = I… I don't know…

Ouji = Prince

Dare ka = Who are you?

Baka = Fool / Idiot

Masaka = That's impossible / It can't be

Ore / Ore wa = I

Yakusoku = Promise

Ore… ore wa… yakusoku = I… I… the promise

Soshite = And

Ano = That (that over there / for things or objects)

Mamoru = Keep/Protect (verb)

Soshite… ano yakusoku o mamonakatta = And… you never kept that promise

Boku = Me? (I)

Iie = No

Urusai = Shut up

Otousan = Father

-san = (used in this case) Mr.

Ki = Energy (Chikara / Power), sometimes spirit

Futari de = Two of them (people)

Yuujin ka = Your friend(s)?

Taishou = General (rank)

Taishou no Tarnbsei = Tarnbsei's General

Taishou wa… dare = Who… is the General?

Heika = His (or Her) Majesty

Rikugun = Army

Heika Aled Tarnb-sama no rikugun no taishou = The general of His Majesty, Aled Tarnb's army

Ashuri Taishou = General Ashuri

Hisashiburi = It's been a while

Tsuzuku = To Be Continued…

* * *

**NAME/WORD CHANGES &/OR PREFERENCES:**

Vegeta = Bejita = Vejita

Prince Vegeta = Vejita Ouji

Goku = Goku / Son Goku / Son-kun

Gohan = Gohan

Krillin = Kuririn

Saiyan = Saiya-jin

Prince of the Saiyans = Saiya-jin Ouji

Nappa = Nappa

Planet Vegeta = Bejitasei = Vejitasei

Raditz = Raditsu

Bulma = Buruma = Bulma

Trunks = Torankusu = Trunks

Friezer = Furiiza = Freezer

* * *

**NAME INVENTIONS:**

Mallory = Marori

Ashley = Ashuri

Paul = Po-ar

Aled = "Dale" spelled strangely (don't ask…)

Tarnb = The last name of the ruling family of Tarnbsei

Tarnb-jin = An original race of beings

Tarnbsei = An original planet, where the Tarnb-jin reside

* * *

**DEDICATION:**

This story is dedicated to Mallory and Ben.

You two know who you are, and let it be known that I wish you both the best, wherever you are right now.

You were both very important people in my life, and I still think of you even today.

I'll never forget the battles with Aled Tarnb, or the 24th to the 10th to the 10th to the 10th dimension… and the pink elephants that resided within. May you always fight hard, love deeply, drink coffee with a spoon, and carry your trumpet case high.

May you bless lives, just like you did mine.

* * *

**NOTES:**

-Please leave me a review if you like my story/chapters. Flames are unwelcome (please have reasons behind disagreeing with me, as I have reasons for my own opinions), but dissenting opinions (with backup), helpful criticism (I love this stuff), and just all around chatter with me is always welcome.

-Story was written when I was in the 8th and 9th grades (1998-2000).

-Story was co-authored by my best friend at the time, Mallory (Marori). This story is dedicated to her, wherever she may be.

-Story was aided in its core plots by my good friend Ben (Po-ar). This story is also dedicated to him and his NYC acting pursuits.

-This series is being posted up and re-done… in honor of the new Japanese anime, "Dragonball Kai".

-This was not an attempt at a Mary-Sue fanfiction. In fact, at the time, neither myself, Mallory, nor Ben even KNEW what fanfiction really was. These were the products of imaginative 8th/9th graders who wrote back and forth, a story, between classes. As such, the characters of Ashuri (Ashley – Me), Marori (Mallory), and Po-ar (Ben "Paul", I had to use his middle name since I couldn't figure out how to spell "Benjamin" in Japanese at the time) are meant to reflect myself and my two friends when this was written. In many ways, this will probably seem as a Mary-Sue. Please, don't flame over that.

-Portions of this story were NOT changed (like the intro) from how it was written so long ago. However, due to its… immature construction, I've gone back and re-written most of it to be more reader friendly.

-Originally, this story was a trilogy. However, after looking through all three installments, it's clear that part III needs to be broken up. Thus, the "New Dawn Trilogy" became the "New Dawn Series".

-This first chapter, when originally written, was a page and a tiny paragraph in length. Now it's 4 pages! Woot!

-In truth, this story (Part I) is actually the introduction to the larger scheme of things. Since it was shorter, that is. This threw the readers right into the action, and allowed for explanations to come further in the trilogy (now series). So please, be patient. All your questions WILL be answered. Promise!

-Translations for Japanese words are provided above, as well as after the sentence where they are said (so as to be more reader friendly).

-I tried to keep the Japanese to single word uses, stuttering, and full sentences (for greater impact). Any grammatical errors in Japanese are on my part (and I'd love if you'd point out how I was wrong and such so I can fix it)… I'm a student of Japanese, not a native speaker.

-Name changes from the English names back to their original Japanese names, are provided above. Some names I do not spell differently. Those are also provided above.

-Name Inventions (original names unique to this series) are also provided above. See the note above the final note regarding using my names.

-I spell Vegeta as Vejita, not as the true Japanese Bejita. Please do not rant/flame over this. It's just the way I've always spelled his name, and is a personal preference of mine.

-As a side note, I'll try not to spell Goku as Gokou. Gokou is how I've always spelled it, as a personal preference, but since I hate Goku… I really don't care how I spell it anymore. However, just note that if you see Gokou by mistake, it still means Goku and was a typing flaw on my part.

-The "Name Changes" and "Name Inventions" sections will appear in the first chapter only, unless new names or changes are introduced down the line. I ask that you remember after each chapter how I spell names or names I've invented, so that only new ones will need to be listed.

-The above goes for MOST of these "Notes" (sans the disclaimer and dedications) as well.

-The "Translations" section will be in every chapter.

-The "Dedication" section will be in every chapter.

-Originally, this story DID NOT have chapters. These chapters were named and put in by me during the revision process. This was to make the reading easier, and provide more postings of the story, instead of it in one long 10+ page monstrosity. The original was 11 pages, with revisions… it will be far longer.

-As most of my readers will notice… I HAVE written many many stories and poems relating to Dragonball Z in the past. Yes, those were all written around the same time as this story/series. This series was just too big to edit, and now I've got the inspiration to edit and revise it for posting.

-Side Thought: I still hate FUNimation. Gomen nasai. I do, however, love Ocean Studios.

-I claim no ownership or affiliation of Dragonball, Dragonball Z, Dragonball GT, Dragonball Kai, or any of the Dragonball / Dragonball Z / Dragonball GT Specials or OVAs or Movies, or anything pertaining to or within them. I claim no affiliation with any of the seiyuu, voice actors, the manga, or Toriyama Akira himself. I definitely don't claim any ownership or affiliation with Dragonball Evolution… I just grew up watching DBZ as my first anime, and adored Vejita (thanks to you, Brian Drummond) in the original Dub. I'm just a fan… who owns a lot of DBZ anime… and still adores it (yes, even the week long powerups).

-Please DO NOT use my character names without permission… ESPECIALLY not Aled (who will appear later). Aled has become more to me than a mere DBZ character, and I cherish him as my best developed villain to date (thanks to RPs). So please, ask before using.

-**FINAL NOTE:** DBZ created the anime fiend you see here today. It got me interested in Japan, Japanese, etc… the ENTIRE works, man. So yeah… I'm a girl (gasp) who loves the 90's shounen fight anime, Dragonball Z. I have it to thank for many many wonderful experiences and life changing alterations. Not only did it start me down the path of learning Japanese heavily… but it gave me the first inspiration I needed… to write.

Toriyama Akira-san… Arigatou gozaimasu.

**鳥山明さん。。。ありがとうございます。**


End file.
